


paroxysm

by pointsnorth



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: this is why we can't have good things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointsnorth/pseuds/pointsnorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever heard Oichi laugh?</p>
            </blockquote>





	paroxysm

"Why don't you try laughing?"

"Laughing...?"

"Yeah. You know, smile, make...laughing noises."

Kanbe flaps his hands dismissively. "Do you like jokes? I mean I don't really take ya for a joker, but everyone has something that makes them laugh."

There's a good few minutes of silence, during which he can feel beads of sweat form on his brow, before Oichi shakes her head and looks at him as if he'd asked her if she was a horse.

"I don't remember..." she mumbles as she toys with one of those damned shadow hands that lurk around her. "I don't remember laughing..."

"Lemme show you then."

He's going to regret this. He knows he is. But all he can do is try, since she kind of murders everyone in his path without asking for money; that's the sort of ally he likes. It just takes a few seconds of imagining horrible, humiliating situations (all involving Yoshitsugu and Motonari) before he starts chuckling. That's enough to spur him into a booming, fake laugh, which he hopes jogs her memory and makes her smile without looking half-dead.  
Halfway through his chortling (a ridiculous image already without the obviously fake bit), he hears this odd, strangled, shrill noise like someone wringing the life out of a frog over and over. 

Oichi's lips are moving in time to the sound as she watches him with wide eyes, shoulders shaking as she lets out the mirthless yelps.

"Hihihihihi! Hiiiihihihihihihi!"

"STOP!"

Horrified, Kanbe grabs her shoulders and shakes her a little, worried that she's taking some sort of fit from his bad acting. "Forget everything I said. Forget it all. No more laughing ever."

"But Ichi--"

"No. You're great as you are all sad and mopey and...Not laughing. Let's never do that again."


End file.
